The Adventures of Daring and Gray
by Rowan Stormseeker
Summary: Daring and her partner, Gray must stop a evil unicorn from becoming an alicorn, but first can they overcome there own problems. May change rating to M for clop later on.


**This is an idea I had a long time ago, and I am just now writing it up.**

* * *

><p>I flinched back from the dark blue unicorn that was laughing like a maniac in my face, spraying it with his spit. "Daring Doo, it has been so long since we have last seen each other" he laughed madly "now tell me where the key is".<p>

"Never" I said defiantly, refusing to let him scare me, but I knew that without my partner I was screwed.

All the unicorn did was laugh, "we shall see how long you refuse me then" he said "Steel" he called out.

Shit, this was bad, Steel was his griffin henchman who was a master in the art of torcher. As the Griffin walked up and smiled while looking at me, I noticed a very fast, very gray familiar blur. I whooped at a knife flew at me and cut the ropes I was tied up with and as Steel got hit with a pair of back hooves in the ribs, the resounding crack from Steel's shattered bones ensured that he wasn't getting back up, ever. Standing where the blur had hit Steel was a pure gray pegesus with a chest piece on and light green eyes, and he was looking directly at me. "Did they hurt you" he asked as I ran up and stood facing the other direction.

"Nope, you came just in time" I said, happy that he had some back after I had yelled at him.

I should explain, earlier that week I had screamed and yelled at him to leave me alone after I thought he had betrayed me. But I had been wrong and was looking for him when I got jumped by _his _goons. The unicorn who had trapped me was looking for an artifact that would allow him access to an ancient temple, cliché right, but this temple would make him a prince, or in other terms, an alicorn. He just went by the title he was seeking, everyone just called him prince.

The prince had told me how my partner had been his spy the whole time, and like an idiot, I had believed him, but now my only friend was back, and I would take revenge on the bastard who lied to me.

We stood in the middle of a ring made from the ten ponies the prince had brought along, "bring it" I heard Gray say.

When we first met, Gray refused to tell me what his name really was so I just nicknamed him Gray after his coat color.

All the ponies rushed us at once. And we pulled off the oldest trick in the book. We jumped strait up at the last second and let them all run into each other. When Gray and I landed we ran over and grabbed my bags and my hat that had been taken from me. Putting them on we ran into the woods together as the prince screamed at the top of his lungs "DARING DOO".

When we stopped I started walking in the direction of my house but stopped when I heard him walking in a different direction. I turned and called to him "hey Gray, wrong way, homes this way".

He paused before turning and saying "no Daring, we're done being partners, friends, and anything else we were" then he walked away.

I sat in shock there in the woods for hours, it was dark by the time I stumbled out of the forest and into my house. I wanted to hate Gray for what he chose, but I, I couldn't blame him for his decision after what I said to him after my encounter with the prince. I recalled the memory "you bucking liar, you where A SPY THE ENTIRE TIME, YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS PEGESUS, I HATE YOU. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN" I had yelled at him, my only friend.

He had told me that I was the only one whose opinion mattered to him. I was his only friend. I started to cry for the first time in my life. What had I done?

When I woke up, I was laying on my kitchen floor with tear streaks down my face. I got up and showered before getting breakfast and gathering up my adventuring things in my bags before heading out. I followed my tracks until I found the spot where I was last night, the spot where Gray made his decision. I began to follow his tracks into the forest. We never flew over the forest unless it was an emergency. The area was heavily patrolled by griffins.

After an hour or so of heavy tracking I found some blood on the ground and eagle feathers it looked like Gray had run into some trouble and beat up said trouble, I smiled until I saw a patch of blood with some of dark gray fur in it. I muttered "shit" before following the hoof prints and the ever increasing trail of blood.

I followed the trail until I reached a small clearing with a blood soaked figure laying in the middle of it. I ran up to what I hoped wasn't a dead body, when I reached it I immediately recognized Gray. He had what looked like giant cuts across his shoulder. When I touched him his eyes snapped open. He looked at me before trying to crawl away from me. It hurt so bad to see him look at me with anger and betrayal in his eyes. I almost started to cry right then and there at him trying to get away from me. "Gray stop it, you'll just hurt yourself more".

He glared at me before spitting out at me "this pain is nothing compared to the damage you have done".

It was just too much, pressed my face into his neck and started crying for the second time in my life. Gray stiffened and redoubled his efforts of trying to get away from me. I just held him down and he stopped trying to crawl away. I felt him relax and I stopped crying and looked up at his face. He looked at me and said "please just let me go Daring".

Oh Celestia, I felt like a fowl when he said that. "Please forgive me" I begged.

Gray just shook his head in a definite no. "Please Daring, just leave me and go home" he said, his voice steady.

I found it ironic that he was the one with the steady voice, he had lost enough blood to make any normal stallion pass out. I let him go long enough to get my first aid kit from one of my bags. I looked back at him to see him forcing himself to his feet. The first aid kit fell out of my mouth at the sight of him standing. He should be unconscious from the blood loss but he still managed to stand up, I had no idea how he did it. He tried to walk away but his shoulder started bleeding again and he made it a grand total of three steps away from me before muttering "buck" and collapsing in a heap.

I picked up the first aid kit and ran over to him. He struggled for a little before I slapped him. He looked at me before relaxing so I could treat his wound. Upon closer examination I noticed a large amount of dirt in the cuts, I reached into my bags and grabbed the small bottle of alcohol I kept in case of one such emergency. Gray saw the small bottle and recognized it before groaning. "This is going to hurt" I told him.

He nodded and I poured the alcohol along the cuts. Gray tensed was the liquid stung him, but relaxed so the antiseptic could get in the cuts and do its job. After I finished and put the now empty bottle back in my bag I bandaged his shoulder. When I finished he was drenched in sweat as well as dried blood. He tried to get up again but dropped to the ground after a minute of trying. I slung his uninjured leg across my back and started carrying him to my house. "So what the hell happened to you" I said, trying to start a conversation.

Gray grunted before saying "got jumped by three griffins, now stop trying to small talk, I have nothing more to say to you".

I felt a hole in my chest where my heart was, a dull ache was set there, I knew I had burned away all the trust he had for me, but I wanted to show him how much I regretted it, but I knew I would be hard pressed to earn back his trust.

After hours of carrying Gray though the woods I finally reached my house. "Home sweet home" I muttered. We trudged the last few meters until we reached the front door.

I let him go for a second to open the door but as soon as I released him I noticed how the bandages he had on were soaked through blood. I lead him to my bed and tried to lay him down, but as soon as I went to get more bandages he rolled out of bed. I hurried to help him back in until I realized that he was trying to get to the door. I paused, he still didn't want to be near me, but everything inside of me was screaming he needs my help, I rushed over and picked him up and put him on the bed again. "Don't you dare move" I said as I ran to get fresh bandages.

After grabbing the supplies I needed I ran into my bedroom fully expecting him to be laying on the floor crawling to door, but to my surprise Gray was still on the bed. I walked to him and rolled him over so I could see his wounded shoulder. I replaced all of his wrappings and left him on the bed for the night. I walked down to the guest room and fell into a troubled sleep.

I woke up in the morning with a feeling that something was wrong. I quickly got up and went to check on Gray. As I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom I saw that he was gone. I sprinted outside to see him walking into the forest before he collapsed. I ran to him and yelled at him "ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE".

Gray glared at me before yelling back "BECAUSE YOU CARE".

His words bite into my soul and I sat down next to him, "I do care Gray, and I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I was an idiot for believing the prince, now can you please forgive me".

I saw his eyes soften at this "Daring, I don't think I can forgive you yet, but you are earning it back", he said.

At this I helped him get inside dragged him back onto the bed, "now stay here" I said, and then I waited for him to nod before leaving to get some food for the both of us. I grabbed some salads and two slices of apple pie for desert. Balancing it all on outstretched wings and in my mouth I went back in the bedroom and put all the food on the nightstand.

Gray and I ate in silence and when we finished I took the dishes to the kitchen and then got ready for bed. After I finished I poked my head in my now occupied bedroom and said "night" to Gray before heading to the guest room and falling asleep.

The next week became routine, get up, check on Gray, make food, help Gray exercise, make dinner, do dishes, go to bed, and repeat. After the week was up Gray was healed enough to exercise by himself and do other simple things, like making his own food and doing the dishes, Gray had also forgiven me for what I had done. That night when I poked my head into the room Gray had been using to say night he stopped me from leaving. "Can you sleep with me tonight" he said.

I was shocked that he wanted me to be in the bed as him, he had seemed so distant from me. "I just don't have nightmares when you're with me" he said.

I considered refusing, but I also wanted to, just to be close to Gray after all the distance that had grown between us. And I knew that he wasn't kidding about the nightmare, every other night or so he would wake up drenched in sweat from the dreams. When I asked him what he was dreaming about he had said "you dying" the same day he had admitted that he had forgiven me. "Of course" I said, a little unsure of what to expect as I walked over to him and crawled under the covers with him.

Gray wiggled over to me so that he was barely touching my mane with his snout. If I moved backward then I would be pressing up against him. After a moment's hesitation I decided to move back. I moved back enough so that the bottom of his jaw was resting on the top of my head and I was in his embrace. As I smiled I felt him do the same, "night Daring"

"Night Gray" I replied as sleep over took us both.

* * *

><p><strong>And the romance begins, will we ever find out more about Gray's past. Stay tuned to find out<strong>

* * *

><p>The author sat back and sighed contently, "The first chapter done, well it's time for bed"<p>

As he got up to go to his bed a pink pony tackled him and shouted "and where do you think you're going buster"

The author struggled "Pinkie, let me up, I need sleep"

"Never" Pinkie cried out.

"The more sleep I get the more chapters I can write" the author argued.

Pinkie considered this, "fine, but first thing in the morning you are getting to work" she said letting the author get up.

As he walked away he muttered "damn you broken fourth wall"


End file.
